This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this research is to develop a human brain cell model to evaluate the mitochondrial effects of human equivalent doses of HIV antiretroviral medications. Our hypothesis is that antiretroviral drugs are contributing to mitochondrial dysfunction of neurons by decreasing energy metabolism and increasing oxidative stress. We propose to examine this hypothesis by treating primary human neuronal cells with human equivalent drug doses used in antiretroviral therapy and evaluating mitochondrial DNA and RNA levels, ATP production, and mitochondrial specific oxidative damage and antioxidants.